


【源声】Helix Piercing

by JackTheLittleEgg



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg





	【源声】Helix Piercing

李赫宰这个月已经第三次迎来因为耳洞化脓而光顾他的小店的金钟云了。他在处理这两个可怜的耳洞时手底下一点也没留情，金钟云疼得眼眶通红可是又一声不吭，实在忍不住了才“嘶——”地抽一口气。预约来的客人看往常总是温温柔柔笑眯眯的老板现在冷着脸一言不发，嘴角的弧度向下弯着，周遭的空气都像是结了冰，觉得自己选择了错误的时机过来。李赫宰用余光看见顾客进来，手上的动作也慢了下来，和人打了招呼寒暄几句让人到后面等一等，又专心和金钟云的耳洞奋战。

这两个耳洞是金钟云四个月前找李赫宰打的。其实金钟云的每个耳洞都是李赫宰亲手打上的，虽然店里的伙计打耳洞的技术一流，但是每次还是李赫宰自己动手。当时金钟云跟他说要一次在耳轮上打两个钉的时候李赫宰和他再三确认，生怕金钟云是一时冲动就做了这个决定。之前打在耳垂上的耳洞恢复时间就比一般人要长，所以这次李赫宰慎之又慎，反反复复和金钟云强调打在这个位置的恢复时间和困难程度，但是金钟云不为所动，坚持要打两个。李赫宰实在劝不动他，只好作罢，没想到打完之后恢复的情况出乎他的意料，在第五周的时候耳洞就已经长得差不多了，只等再过一段时间就可以把医用钢的耳钉换掉了。李赫宰和他说换耳钉的时候如果愈合的情况不错也可以自己在家换，但是金钟云最后还是让李赫宰帮忙换的。那颗粉钻的耳钉让李赫宰的心砰砰直跳，在灯光下闪着璀璨光芒的钻石实在是太吸引人的眼球，昂贵的粉钻配上精巧的切割，李赫宰觉得自己的眼睛都花了，他不知道金钟云竟然有这么一个宝贝。一套的铂金小环上面刻着简单的花纹，但是李赫宰看了半天也没看出来是什么。他问金钟云这两个耳饰是从哪儿搞的，金钟云也只告诉他是找人订做的。

没想到苦难从此开始，随着天气逐渐转热，那两个本来已经愈合得七七八八的耳洞突然又开始红肿发炎，起初金钟云自己买了点药上，结果一直没太见好，搞到最后觉都没法睡，有时候不注意一个翻身就疼醒了，实在没办法了他只好去找李赫宰。李赫宰边给他处理边絮絮叨叨说个不停，因为是自己执意不听劝告导致的后果，金钟云也没了脾气，只能乖乖坐着听李赫宰教训他。这两个耳洞反反复复总也好不利索，等到了夏天又有严重的趋势，金钟云只能硬着头皮往李赫宰这儿跑。李赫宰是真的生气，他气金钟云不听他劝，气金钟云不爱惜自己的身体，气金钟云明知道后果还偏要尝试，他仿佛把这些年来在金钟云这儿受的气都借着这个机会还给他。金钟云每次听他念叨这些事，也觉得自己好像真的亏欠了他很多。

金钟云掰着手指头，他们俩认识的时间比自己两只手手指头加起来还多出来快一倍，两个人从分一包拉面一起住地下室到各自过得有声有色，一路扶持着走过来，互相撑着也互相气着。到了三十岁的年纪人也渐渐变得柔和了，想着这么多年风风雨雨都过来了那就心平气和地相处吧，没想到这个时候金钟云和谈了五年的男朋友分手了。当时李东海朴正洙甚至对这件事一直看起来不太上心的金希澈都来劝他，难得遇到一个各方面都这么优秀又和他这么契合的人，在一起这么多年什么事都遇到过了，两个人也不是说没感情了，怎么这次就真的要分手了。只有李赫宰冷眼看着什么也没说。他清楚的记得在分手前一个月的某个晚上，他刚关了店就接到开酒吧的朋友的电话说金钟云在他店里喝醉了，自己现在走不开，问李赫宰能不能来接他。李赫宰揉揉僵硬的脖子走进初春的风里。到了酒吧门口，朋友正撑着金钟云戳在路边等着，他接过金钟云塞进副驾驶给他扣好安全带，关上车门之后点了根烟和那个朋友聊了几句。  
“他怎么喝成这样？”  
“我哪知道啊，晚上来了就开始喝，拦都拦不住，一开始啤酒后来换了黑方，把小旭吓得够呛，跑来问我怎么办”  
“啧……”李赫宰也说不出什么，猛吸了一口烟，“怎么想起来给我打电话了？崔始源呢？”  
“别提了，我问他要不要让崔始源来接他，他反手就甩过来一个杯子，幸亏我手快接住了，你知道我杯子都很贵的”  
“他俩怎么回事儿啊？”  
“你都不清楚我怎么会知道。行了不说了你快抽，抽完赶紧送他回家。”  
“你觉不觉得他又瘦了？“最后一点火星也灭掉了，李赫宰把烟头收进随身烟灰缸里。  
“你看我俩这体型差我像是能注意到的么？他这谈个恋爱怎么还越谈越瘦了，要不我也谈个试试？”  
“你快别瞎想了。行了我走了，什么时候有时间出来吃一顿？”  
“行啊，快回去吧”

李赫宰回到车上，金钟云还保持着刚才那个姿势，看来是睡着了。他想了想还是决定把金钟云送回崔始源那儿，他可不敢把这样一个金钟云交给钟真，金钟云转天醒来得打死自己。车开得带着李赫宰自己都没有察觉到的火气，不断的超车把金钟云晃醒了，他的脑子还淹在酒精里，来来回回的晃动搞得他想吐，但是肚子里什么都没有。他换了个姿势整个人缩在座椅上，忽然开始嘟嘟囔囔地说着什么。李赫宰放缓了车速在路边停了下来，金钟云好像没有注意到一样还在自顾自地说着  
“赫宰啊，你知道么我真的很爱他啊”  
“他对我的爱可能比我对他的还要多出一倍吧”  
“你们都觉得……都觉得我遇到了最好的”  
“可是不是这样啊，我好像走不下去了”  
“我没有办法站在他身边，他太耀眼了”  
“他对我的好现在让我感觉到压力……在这段关系里……我们好像是不平等的”  
金钟云的声音已经慢慢哽咽。  
“我没法给他同样的爱，我真的很爱他啊，但是他的爱已经超过了我能做到的程度”  
“我怕如果有一天我失去了他我会不知道该怎么办”  
“他对我的照顾我都知道……但是他好像并不清楚我要的到底是什么”  
“赫宰啊，我好累啊，我这样是不是特别没有良心啊，霸占着这么优秀的人却还说什么走不下去了”  
“我活该被骂吧”  
“可是我真的想歇一歇了”  
金钟云语无伦次的叙述让李赫宰心里沉甸甸的，他们所有人都觉得金钟云这么多年终于苦尽甘来，老天给了他一份圆满的爱情和一个完美的男朋友，他再也不用去做那些无谓的思考，可以自由的生活了。但是他忽略了金钟云这个人的性格，他自尊要强又倔强，在这样一段被照顾的无微不至的感情里，金钟云真的是快乐的么？半年可以，一年可以，到现在快五年了，他从来没有跟人说过这件事，所有的爱都化成巨石压得他喘不过气来。李赫宰不知道崔始源有没有察觉到这个情况，如果有的话为什么事情还是会发展的这个地步。坐在车上抽噎的金钟云让李赫宰慌张，他有预感金钟云的这段感情快要走到尽头了。

果不其然不久之后的一天金钟云约他出来吃饭，忽然说了一句  
“我和崔始源决定分开一段时间”  
他没有惊讶也没有劝阻，既然金钟云决定了，那就让他按照自己的想法做吧。  
“你给我打个耳洞吧，”金钟云摸摸自己的耳垂，低着头看不清楚脸上的表情，“就算是留个纪念。”  
后来的每一年金钟云都会在这一天找李赫宰打一个耳洞，在分手的第四年金钟云的耳朵上有了五个耳洞。  
渐渐天气也凉了下来，金钟云的耳洞终于熬过了这个夏天慢慢恢复了。李赫宰给他找了一堆效果比较好的滴剂，告诉他如果再犯先试试上药，这几种药应该都很管用。这两个人即使再生对方气，到头来还是相亲相爱一家人一样。等到来年春天的时候金钟云的耳朵已经没什么问题了，但是不管别的耳饰怎么换，那两个耳骨钉从来没有变过。

三月底的时候李赫宰突然收到金钟云的信息，问他下个月要不要去墨西哥，李赫宰心想可拉倒吧你，现在都什么时候了你问我，我手头的工作不干了是么，预约的顾客不管了是么，然后把这段心理活动浓缩成“不去”两个字发了过去，没想到金钟云回他“就知道你不想去，想想有什么想要的告诉我”。李赫宰觉得自己被耍了，这哥压根就不是在问他而是告诉他自己要出去玩儿了。他上网搜了搜，发了一大堆墨西哥特产要金钟云给自己带，也不管用得到用不到自己爱不爱吃，没想到金钟云还回他“好”。这个人，怎么转了性了。他看了看日子问金钟云  
「你打算在墨西哥玩儿多长时间？」  
「半个月吧，怎么了，怕想我？」  
「哥你胡说什么呢，我还有我家小可爱。那你今年还来不来打耳洞了？」  
「等我回来再说吧，还等着我给你增加营业额呢？」  
「不指望你那点消费。别忘了我要的东西啊」  
「少不了你的，到时候记得买的都吃光，要不我会伤心的」  
李赫宰：我为什么总要这样对待自己。

金钟云这次旅行已经计划了很久，他很多年前就想去拉丁美洲玩儿，当时他和崔始源在一起的时候还开玩笑说，要是能在一起十年，那就去墨西哥庆祝纪念日。  
现在十年到了，可是他们两个却早就不在一起了。  
这个玩笑倒成了金钟云说服自己放下手头的事情毫无顾忌地离开首尔的借口。十年了，不管有没有坚持下来，都是生命中一大段时光。他和崔始源分手之后也没彻底断了联系，每逢年节互道一声节日快乐的关系还是保持着。金钟云没有刻意关注前男友的生活，但是这个人实在是太出类拔萃，关于他的消息出现在各种版面上，从今天经济新闻请他做嘉宾分析市场到明天娱乐八卦爆出他和某家千金疑似恋爱，生活被事无巨细地放在公众面前，金钟云觉得自己分手之后好像更了解崔始源了，这个想法让他觉得遗憾又可笑。这种遗憾又可笑的生活持续了将近五年，金钟云终于决定要和这段感情彻底说再见了，他想着去把当年的心愿实现了，这样就真的都结束了。  
他在登机之前发了一张自拍，从帽檐和登机牌之间露出的眼睛带着笑，任谁看都是一副兴高采烈出门旅游的小朋友的样子，还在“墨西哥我来啦”后面加了一大堆emoji。  
墨西哥的天气温暖又湿润，和乍暖还寒地韩国相比简直是天堂。金钟云出发前联系好的导游已经在机场等他了，这个在墨西哥的韩国留学生还搞了一辆车来接送他。两个人花了一个多礼拜的时间把大大小小的景点遛了个遍，在奇琴伊察看古城的日与夜，穿梭在瓜纳华托地大街小巷，享受坎昆的清澈海浪和龙舌兰，金钟云把自己从之前的生活中完全剥离出来，现在好像充满了电。他还是爱买各种小玩意儿，给朴正洙李赫宰他们带的乱七八糟的纪念品装了一大盒子，回到墨西哥城的时候他发现在这么买下去自己要的东西都快没地儿放了。

他觉得墨西哥城这个地方热情又浪漫，和自己的性格截然不同但是却无比舒适。小留学生开着车载着他在街上到处跑，也没有什么明确的目的地，看到有意思的地方就停车进去看看，或者干脆一人一杯咖啡懒懒的坐上几个小时随便聊着什么。也许是因为在这个国家待得久了，小留学生身上也带着一种在韩国人身上少见的奔放热情，让他不由自主的想起崔始源。崔始源总有一种美式的激情，那种浓烈的情感让人温暖但也时常让他觉得窒息，他享受着也逃避着。他讨厌自己这种能从任何事联想到崔始源的习惯，五年了，就算再爱再迷恋也该放手了，况且当初提出分开的是自己，现在这样念念不忘的样子让他看不起自己。他摸了摸右耳上的两个耳骨钉，结束吧，所有这些都结束吧。  
晚上回到酒店他看着新买的耳钉，犹豫再三终于还是换下了原来的那一对。决定做得突然连消毒都是拿香水做的，他忽然意识到这款香水他已经用了这么多年，整个人都被这种味道浸透了，他拿着还剩下一小半的香水瓶站在垃圾桶前面想着要和过去的一切彻底告别，但是想了想，香水还挺贵的，还是用完吧。谁会想到这个冲动的决定又演变成了一场麻烦，本来已经愈合的耳洞又开始发炎，早上只是微微有点红，到了下午金钟云觉得自己的脑子都被这丝丝缕缕的疼痛绑住了，他站在唱片店里头昏脑胀，只想快点找到唱片回酒店上药。  
但是麻烦永远不会只身前来。  
他拎着唱片出来的时候，本来该在门口等他的小导游连带着那辆小破车都不见了，他一瞬间感觉连气都生不出来了，耳朵也疼脑子也疼，只想就地坐下。然后他就看见了崔始源，画报一样靠着车站在路边冲自己笑，他觉得自己可能是疼出幻觉了，转头就往另一个方向走。身后脚步声急促地靠近，然后金钟云就被搂住了肩膀  
“哥要装作没有看见我么？”崔始源就像是在马路上突然遇到一个朋友一样和他打招呼。  
“………”  
“没想到能在这儿遇见哥，哥要去哪儿用不用我载你？”  
“………”  
“哥怎么不说话，不想理我么？”崔始源突然摆出委屈巴巴的表情。  
他这样和原来大相径庭的风格让金钟云不知道该做什么反应，整个人都宕机了一样往前走，过了几秒才甩开崔始源搭在他肩膀上的手  
“你这是什么意思？”  
“嗯？”  
“你怎么会在这儿？我的小导游呢？”  
“哥你说什么呢，我不认识你的导游啊。”  
“崔始源你别这样一副什么都不知道的样子，怎么就这么巧在这儿遇见你。”金钟云全身的刺都立起来了，他怕自己稍微放松，那些时间也盖不住的感情就会统统暴露出来，可是崔始源好像完全不在意一样，就像他们之前没有发生过什么。  
“我在美国办完事就来这边呆两天，快到生日了想来看看唱片买一张当生日礼物，真的没想到会在这里遇见哥。”  
金钟云一下子接不上话了，他知道崔始源这样的解释即使是真的可能也只说了一半实情，可是他有没有立场去问另一半。耳朵又开始疼了，金钟云又烦又躁，眼眶都有点红了。  
“哥不舒服么？”崔始源对他的依旧敏感，刚才的嬉皮笑脸瞬间变回了原来那个无微不至的好男朋友。  
“没有……我有点累了，想回酒店歇会儿，你别跟着我了，你不是来玩儿的么”  
“哥住在哪儿？我开车送你回去吧？你这样我也不放心”  
“不用了，我坐地铁没几站就到了，你不用管我了”  
“哥……”  
“你好好玩儿，再见。”说着金钟云就加快了脚步跑进了地铁站，留下崔始源一个人站在马路上。

金钟云撑着洗手台平复心情，脸上的水滴汇聚在下巴尖上又落在台面上，砸出一个小小的水花，崔始源的出现就像这个水滴滴在他的心尖上，里里外外都起了涟漪。他揪着耳朵费劲地上药，耳钉和皮肉又粘在了一起，转动的时候扯得半边头皮都僵了。他想抹掉眼角因为疼痛而聚集的泪水，却越抹越多，所有坚决的想法和准备在见到崔始源的那一刹那都溃不成军，他以为自己马上就要结束这一切了，结果却连两个小小的耳洞都离不开崔始源给他留下的。  
自己这么多年又是为了什么呢，他现在也说不清到底是和崔始源在一起的时候来自崔始源满溢的爱的压力让他劳累，还是分开之后这样故作坚强的伪装和自欺欺人的想法让他更加疲惫。他觉得自己幼稚又不可理喻，以为做出了明智的决定，到头来却让两个人的生活都残缺不全。那些被刻意忽略的情感瞬间爆发出来，金钟云忽然很想崔始源，但是他下午的行为已经把这个人推得更远，这五年间一次次的忽视换做是谁都不会再继续坚持下去，只有崔始源，只能是崔始源，仿佛无知无觉一样，即使金钟云一次次用对待陌生人的态度对待他，他也没有放弃过。金钟云想到这里愈发觉得自己没有资格再去获得一次崔始源的爱，他从来不觉得自己爱得有崔始源那么深，崔始源能给他的他连一半都回报不了自己，他甚至会说出“崔始源不清楚我想要的是什么”这样的话，他不知道自己该怎样才能问心无愧地再一次站在崔始源身边。他就是个混蛋，一个彻头彻尾的浪费别人感情的混蛋，他这样定义自己。  
这千万般想法和自责混杂在他的梦境里，右耳的疼痛又把他拉回现实，他醒来发现已经晚上七点多，只拉了薄纱帘的落地窗透进来外面的灯火通明，他呆呆地坐在床上慢慢醒盹。肚子已经咕咕叫了，想了半天他还是决定直接在酒店的餐厅解决晚饭，他实在没有力气再出去走一圈了，最好能吃完饭直接睡觉。  
金钟云觉得自己有一种与生俱来的做出错误选择的能力，尤其是当他站在餐厅门口看见从里面出来的崔始源的时候。他耳朵也红着眼睛也红着，脸上的睡痕可能都还没完全消下去，就这么着又和前男友相遇了。崔始源还是那副开朗的样子  
“哥是来吃饭么？我觉得这里不太好吃啊，要不然我陪哥出去吃吧？”  
“不用……”半句话都还没说完，崔始源的手忽然伸了过来，他吓了一跳。  
“哥的头发乱了。”  
“走吧，你不是说这里不好吃，你说去哪里？”金钟云忽然改变了主意。  
崔始源好像对他会跟自己走胸有成竹一样，揽过他的肩膀就朝酒店外面走，也没开车  
“去吃Taco怎么样，我知道一家特别好吃的店就在附近”  
“随便……”  
“哥要是觉得碳水还是多的话也可以去吃沙拉，不过哥还是要保证营养摄入啊”  
“就吃taco吧，还有我现在已经好好吃饭了”  
“啊……也是，都过去这么久了……不该还用以前的看法来看哥的。”崔始源挠了挠头。  
“说吧，怎么会来墨西哥，我那个小导游是不是你弄走的。”  
“哥………”  
“你以为我不知道你啊，sns上那个一条不落地给我点赞的账号也是你吧”  
“哥我……”  
“钟真告诉你多少事情，小导游是不是把行程一字不差的全都跟你汇报了”  
“哥你都知道了还问什么呀……”崔始源脸红的在昏暗的路灯下都看得出来，可是还是笑得一脸骄傲。  
“你呀……怎么就不能放手呢”  
“哥瞎说什么呢，要是放手了今天哪还有一起吃饭的机会啊”  
“哎呀什么啊……”金钟云听了这样的话，那种让他感到反胃的愧疚感又涌了上来，“你……你别说这样的话，不过是一起吃顿饭，以后有空可以经常约啊。”  
崔始源听到这句话眼睛都亮了：“你是说回去以后可以没事一起出来吃饭？”连称呼都没有了。  
“有什么不可以的，朋友一起出来吃饭不是很正常么？”  
这句话一出来气氛瞬间就冷了下来，金钟云打定主意让崔始源死心，既然自己走不通这条路那就从崔始源身上下手吧，他不该被自己困住一辈子。  
到了餐厅崔始源给他点好餐就坐在对面安静地看着他，也不说话也不动，小桌上摇曳的烛火照出一块小小的亮，载着崔始源热烈的目光投射在金钟云的脸上。Taco或许是好吃的，但是金钟云这一顿饭吃的心不在焉，他不知道崔始源到底在想什么。出了餐厅崔始源问他要不要去喝一杯，在墨西哥这一个多礼拜为了保证充足的体力参观，金钟云对自己一点都没有放纵，现在在这个错误的时间有一个错误的人提出这样一个错误又有吸引力的提议，金钟云只想点头答应。两个人沿着马路慢慢的走，谁也不说话，好像也并不是真的要去喝一杯，只是这样走啊走啊。到了酒吧门口金钟云刚要推门进去，却被崔始源抓住了胳膊，他一脸不解的看向崔始源  
“哥给我最后一次机会吧，以后哥说怎样就怎样，哥说是朋友那就是朋友”  
“机会……什么机会？”  
金钟云看着崔始源的眼神感受着他手掌的温度忽然反应过来。

如果爱情到来的速度像是龙卷风的话，这样一场裹挟着绝望感情的性事威力不亚于每年都会席卷墨西哥湾的飓风。  
崔始源把金钟云压在门板上亲吻着他的后颈，两只手不安分的从衬衣下摆伸进去来来回回的抚摸着他的腰。宽松的衬衫给了崔始源作恶的空间，金钟云被他摸得膝盖都软了，只能靠被钉在门板上的力量勉强站住，这么多年崔始源对他的身体还是了如指掌。在崔始源停下的空档他把手伸到后面推了推崔始源  
“你停，停一下，先洗个澡”  
“哥这种时候还想着洗澡”  
“浑身都粘粘的不舒服……一起洗吧”  
这是明晃晃的诱惑。  
温热的水浇在两个人身上，崔始源的欲火好像被水冲走了，他仔仔细细地给金钟云按摩着头顶，用手指梳理着金钟云柔软的头发。那些黑色的发丝缠绕在他的手指上，就像一张网网住了他的心  
“哥的头发是染的么，这么黑”  
“很久没染了，慢慢留起来的，哎呀泡沫要进眼睛了”  
他拿着喷头冲走泡沫，心里却咕嘟咕嘟起了泡泡。金钟云和他在一起的那几年特别喜欢折腾头发，漂了又染染了又漂，崔始源无意中说过他想看金钟云黑发的模样，那时金钟云说要趁着年轻再折腾几年，没想到几年之后他竟然没了机会。现在这一头黑发不知道是金钟云觉得折腾够了，还是……  
两个人安安静静地洗完澡，崔始源给裹着浴袍坐在床沿的金钟云吹头发，吹风机呼呼的热风扫过耳朵吹到发梢，吹得金钟云心尖也是暖的。就像很多年前那些平常的夜晚一样，崔始源给他吹干头发，两个人滚到床上，做爱或者抱着说会儿话，那个时候总有用不完的精力和爱。  
金钟云有些凉的指尖摸上了崔始源的腹肌，顺着那些迷人的线条渐渐隐没在睡袍里。崔始源手上的动作顿了顿  
“哥……头发要吹干才好”  
“你继续吹啊，我又没拦着你”  
手下的动作还在继续，半硬的阴茎顶起来棉质的下摆，前端摩擦着粗糙的面料，柱身上覆盖着微凉的手，下面的囊袋也被恰到好处地揉弄着。呼呼的声音终于停了下来，崔始源低头看着一脸专注的金钟云觉得气血全都涌到了下身。金钟云接过吹风机放进抽屉里，解开崔始源睡袍的带子，亲了亲袒露的小腹就把已经完全立起的阴茎纳入口中。熟悉的感觉同时轰炸了金钟云和崔始源的大脑，崔始源习惯性的抬起手抚摸着金钟云的耳朵，在摸到耳垂上的金属时好像有点别扭，但是还是继续把手伸向脑后。金钟云还记着崔始源的每一个喜好，他的舌尖在那道敏感的沟上来回滑动，包裹着牙齿的嘴唇不时缩紧刺激着茎身，手也没有闲下来，两颗饱满的球体被稍大一点的力道揉捏着。来来回回的动作让崔始源觉得头皮发麻，他感觉自己下一秒就要射出来，这一波波无法忍住的浪潮让他放在金钟云脑后的手也加上了几分力道。金钟云忽然把他的小家伙又吞进去几分，喉咙口收缩带来的刺激让崔始源大脑一片空白，来自生理和心理上的双重快感让崔始源来不及抽出就射了出来，一股股的精液顺着金钟云嘴角流下来。崔始源蹲下身给金钟云擦着流出来的液体，他伸出手想让金钟云把精液吐出来，没想到三两下金钟云就吞了进去，还伸出舌头舔了一圈嘴唇。崔始源觉得自己好像又要硬了，他的不应期被强行删除了。  
“哥为什么要这样做啊，这种程度……”  
“这是你要的机会，我会把你想要的甚至你想不到的都给你”  
崔始源听到这几句忽然就生气了，永远都是这样，明知这次依旧会是这样的结局为什么自己还是偏要尝试，这样一次又一次像是自虐一样的行为也该到头了。  
他一把把金钟云推倒在床上，眼睛里忽然没了那些柔情。两只手指伸进金钟云的嘴里夹住他的舌头，另一只手扯开浴袍摁上胸口的红点。金钟云的腰一下子弹起来，崔始源的动作粗暴却又刺激，他叫不出来，只能用双手徒劳的在床单上划动。  
崔始源把手指捅进他的后穴的时候，他的腰还掌握在崔始源的手里，上面轻柔的爱抚和身下粗暴的动作都让金钟云沉沦，崔始源的手指还记得那些敏感的地方，每一个动作都让金钟云的大腿根打颤。  
扩张结束得突然，崔始源顶上柔软的穴口时金钟云甚至还沉浸在上一波由手指带来的快感中，他的双腿紧紧的钳着崔始源精壮的腰身，还不知道自己将要遭遇的一切。不充分的扩张让进入的过程变得格外的艰难，完全勃起的阴茎被青筋覆盖着，一点一点磨过还没有完全开拓的嫩肉，没有快感的摩擦攻击着金钟云的神经，他想叫但是到了嘴边全都化成了柔软的呜咽。这种痛苦的感觉让金钟云在某一个瞬间觉得自己得到了救赎，这些都是自己应该受到的惩罚。崔始源也不管他在想什么，只是一个劲儿地往里顶着，扳着金钟云大腿的手也越发用力，在细嫩的皮肉上留下明显的痕迹，这些痕迹几个小时之后就会变得青紫，看起来暴力又美丽。他俯下身在金钟云耳边说  
“哥不是说什么都会给我么，那这样可以么”  
这个姿势让金钟云觉得小腹都要被捅穿了，他伸手按在那块薄薄的肌肉上，断断续续地回答着：“只要你……你想要的，都给你……啊……”  
崔始源听了他的回答也不再克制，不管金钟云最没做好准备就使劲地抽插起来。他注意到金钟云放在小腹上的手，把自己的手也覆在上面，穿过金钟云的指缝和他紧紧地扣在一起。他的怒气好像随着这一下下的捣弄慢慢消散了，眼里只剩下渐渐被快感浸透的金钟云的样子。黑色的短发让金钟云看起来格外稚嫩，被情欲染红的眼角脸颊都鲜嫩欲滴，半张着的鲜红的唇吐出一句句呻吟和求饶，每一样都让崔始源的怒火变成了欲火。他来来回回地摩擦着金钟云那块敏感的软肉，逼得金钟云终于带着哭腔求他  
“始源你快点……求你了我不行了……你快点儿”  
“啊……轻一点，不行了……”  
崔始源感受到包裹着他的肠道一阵阵收缩，他知道金钟云快要到了，他想亲亲金钟云。金钟云睁着已经逐渐失去焦点的眼睛，好像忽然发现了什么，撑起来一点身体叼住了崔始源晃晃荡荡的项链坠，这一块小小的金属在两个人唇舌间辗转，金钟云终于释放在崔始源手里，崔始源忍过了高潮时肠壁的蠕动，继续抽插了几下才射了出来。  
金钟云被高潮后的摩擦刺激得手指都在颤抖，他揽着崔始源的脖子和他接吻，又拎着项链用发颤的声音说，“你还戴着呢。”  
崔始源把阴茎抽出来从身后搂住金钟云，两个人侧躺在床上。他摘下项链放在金钟云手心  
“怎么会不戴着呢，当初可是说要拴在一起一辈子啊。”  
他察觉到金钟云的失神，意识到自己说了不该说的话，立刻转移了话题  
“倒是哥，当初不敢打耳洞的，怎么现在也越打越多，疼么。”  
“疼，习惯了就好了……你放手，我去清理一下。”  
说着金钟云下了床，高潮过后的双腿还有些软，金钟云一站起来就踉跄了一下，崔始源眼疾手快扶住他。他又被崔始源从后面压着跪在了沙发上，撑着沙发靠背感受着崔始源再次进入他的身体。  
“哥为什么要着急清理，咱们还有很多时间不是么？”说着又开始深深浅浅的动作。  
金钟云看着窗外的夜景，还是那层薄薄的纱帘，一切都朦朦胧胧的仿佛虚幻，只有身后这具带着高温的充满活力的躯体是他唯一真实感受到的。他忽然就放弃了那些没用的坚持，什么结束不结束，什么愧疚自责，什么无法并肩爱的不够，只不过是自己一厢情愿的矫情罢了，从头到尾，整整十年，不过是他爱着崔始源崔始源也爱着他而已。当年他在崔始源的生日转天说了分手，现在又在崔始源生日的前一天和他滚上了床。崔始源还贴身带着他们两个的戒指，跟着他跑到了墨西哥，用最笨拙的方法制造了一场偶遇，他的心里被塞得满满当当。  
崔始源察觉到了金钟云在走神，他摸了摸金钟云的脸只摸到了满手的泪水，他一下就慌了神，赶紧把东西抽出来把金钟云搂在怀里  
“哥怎么了怎么哭了？是不是不舒服？”  
“哥你慢点哭，小心别憋着“  
“有什么想说的就说出来，我一直都在”  
“你……你怎么停下来了……”  
崔始源没想到金钟云开口第一句竟然说的是这个，他把金钟云抱在怀里从下面缓缓插入，胡噜着金钟云的胸口给他顺气。  
“好了我继续了，哥还有什么要说的？”  
他的动作又快又狠，金钟云仰着头靠在他的肩膀上，断断续续地跟他道歉  
“始源啊，对不起……嗯——我当初…当初不应该跟你说，说……啊……”  
“哥不该说什么？我当年什么也没听到……哥只是说想静一静，谁都需要独处的时间……五年的时间哥觉得够么？如果够的话哥要不要…嗯！”  
金钟云突然夹紧后穴掐断了崔始源的话，这句话应该由他来说  
“崔始源…我现在回来了，咱们还能重新开始么？”  
“可以，我会在你身边继续陪你走下去。”  
在崔始源的承诺里两个人同时到达了高潮，灵与肉合一的性爱酣畅淋漓。

金钟云窝在崔始源怀里缓了一会儿又站起来要去洗澡，这次崔始源没有再阻止他，他看着失而复得的哥哥用脚踢了踢地上的浴袍露出嫌弃的表情，然后从衣柜里拎出一件衬衣进了浴室。他在金钟云进去之后抽了几张纸擦了擦下身黏腻的液体，把散落在地上的浴巾浴袍都捡起来扔到筐里，倒好水放在床头柜上，然后就听见金钟云在浴室喊他  
“崔始源……进来帮我个忙”  
崔始源衣服都还没穿一件，匆匆把刚才扔进筐里的浴巾裹上就推门进去了。金钟云正揪着耳朵对着镜子龇牙咧嘴，看见崔始源进来了把药瓶扔给他  
“正好你在了，帮我上药吧，自己弄太麻烦了”  
崔始源看他通红的耳朵，小心翼翼地把药水滴在上面，转动耳钉让药水进到耳洞里面。从他这个角度刚好能看见金钟云穿的衬衫的标签，他终于知道推门而入时那种熟悉的感觉是怎么回事了。这件被金钟云拿来当睡衣的衬衣不是什么oversize，而是自己当年留在金钟云家的，他走的时候没收拾什么东西，没想到金钟云倒是物尽其用了。  
他愣神的空儿金钟云又递过来两个耳饰  
“帮我把这两个换上吧，新买的这个还是戴不习惯”  
这两个躺在崔始源手心的铂金耳饰崔始源再熟悉不过，那颗粉钻应该镶嵌在金钟云那枚刻着自己名字的时候戒指上，现在这枚戒指变成了一颗耳钉和一只有着看不出是什么的花纹的耳环。他才不会让金钟云知道他发现金钟云身上没有那枚戒指时他有多难过，他刚才甚至想要偷偷翻金钟云的行李看他的首饰盒里有没有。  
看着金钟云蓬松的发顶，不安分的小脚丫在地上踩来踩去，流畅的颈部线条隐没在自己的衬衣领子里，耳朵上还戴着自己送的戒指改出来的耳钉。这个人可爱到让他想再把人压在床上干一次，但是他们还有的是时间不是么。他会用以后大把的时间来探索这位口不对心的哥哥这些年还做了什么。  
金钟云看着镜子里嘴角要咧到耳根的崔始源，转过身抱住了他  
“始源，生日快乐”  
“我们分开的时间终于没有超过在一起的日子”

在金钟云和前男友分手的第五年，李赫宰没有再迎来打耳洞的金钟云，但是他发来的那张和崔始源的自拍里耳钉依旧扎眼。李赫宰看着金钟云身边的崔始源终于想起来为什么那个粉钻耳钉看起来有点眼熟。  
他想让金钟云请他吃顿饭。  
————————————  
有一个我自己的小心思不知道大家有没有注意到  
最后的时候金钟云问崔始源要不要“重新开始”，崔始源回答的是”会继续走下去”  
崔始源不觉得他们之间真正分开过，用他的话说金钟云只是需要时间静一静，每个人都需要，所以对他来说并不存在重新开始


End file.
